


Take Me Over

by boltschick2612



Series: When The Madness Stops... [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think that nothing can make you forget your past, someone proves you wrong. And that's right around the time that the past comes back to haunt you. Game dates are true, nothing else is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Over

November 1st, 2011

When Teddy walked into the hotel room , Matt was already in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin. The TV was on, casting a blue glow through the dark room and illuminating Matt's face with an angelic hue. Teddy made his way over to his bed, throwing his jacket on the bed and looking in Matt's direction. It had been almost a month since the team's opening game in Carolina and the team now found itself in Carolina again. All Teddy could think of was how it was a fitting testament to how nothing had really changed since the last time they were there. He and Nate still had almost no contact outside of the ice, and Teddy was grateful that Nate was trying to make amends by abiding by his wishes to be left alone.  Either that, or Nate had found someone else's life to ruin. Teddy didn't really care which it was, so long as he was given the time and space needed to heal.

Another thing that hadn't changed was the fact that Matt was still trying to get close to Teddy, and Teddy was still pushing him away. The one thing that had changed, although Teddy would never admit it to himself or anyone else, was that Matt was starting to get into his head and under his skin. Teddy found himself thinking of Matt more and more, and Nate less and less.

"Thought you were going to bed early?" Teddy said, a bit of surprise in his voice. When Teddy had left for his nightly run, Matt was just crawling into bed and remarking about how tired he was, and Teddy was sure that Matt would be asleep when he returned.

"Hurry up and get ready for bed, I ordered us a movie," Matt said while looking up at Teddy with an expression of "look what I did!" on his face. Teddy had originally planned on just coming back to the hotel room and sliding straight into bed before Matt decided that he had other plans for the both of them.  

"What did you order?" Teddy asked while pulling back the covers and climbing into bed.

"I got 'Love Actually'...I know it's your favorite, and I've never seen it, so I thought I'd give it a shot," Matt explains while watching the smile grow on Teddy's face and taking pleasure in the fact that something as simple as a movie choice could elicit such a reaction. Teddy started to shift in the bed, trying to get comfortable when he heard the sound of Matt jumping out of his bed.

"You know what really be awesome right now?" Matt said while walking over to the Mini-Fridge. He then stopped short and exclaimed "Shit...I knew I forgot something!" before jumping back onto the bed, reaching for the phone on the bedside table. Teddy watched the whole scene play out, the energy with which Matt was moving was making him exhausted.

Matt had been that way since Teddy met him, always so full of life, enthusiasm, and energy. Sometimes it brought a smile to Teddy's face, and other times it annoyed him to no end. That mostly seemed to happen on the days when his own mood and outlook was a negative as Matt's was positive, and those days were becoming fewer and fewer for Teddy due to the man that was cradling the phone receiver between his shoulder and chin while waiting for the hotel's room service to answer his call.

"Hello? This is Matt Gilroy in room 2612....Can you please send up some chocolate syrup and whipped cream? Thanks!" Matt hung up the phone and started back over to the Mini-Fridge.

Teddy briefly let his mind flick to a few things he wanted to do with Matt's naked body and the items that he had just requested from room service, but surely that couldn't be Matt's plan.....could it?

"Matt, I don't know what you have in mind but...." Teddy let his voice trail off, unsure of exactly how he wanted to end that sentence.

Matt straightens back up, something from the fridge held in his hand. It was a carton of ice cream. "What? You don't want sundaes? You love hot fudge sundaes!" Matt said confused, holding the ice cream carton out for Teddy to see.

Teddy could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, hoping that Matt would let his faux pas slide. He didn't. Matt threw the ice cream back in the fridge and walked over to the bed, propping one knee up on the soft comforter.

"What was it that you thought I wanted to do with the chocolate and whipped cream?", Matt asks while picking up the pillow from his bed and smiling.

"You thought I wanted to do something..... _dirty_?" Matt uses his most seductive, smooth voice for the word "dirty", further emphasizing his point. He burst into laughter and chucked the pillow he was holding in Teddy's direction before saying "Pfft....You fucking wish!"  

 _Actually.....I do,_  Teddy thinks.  _Especially when you say it in that tone of voice._

 

                                                                                                           -X-

  
The nightstand between the two beds is littered with an empty ice cream carton and dirty dishes. The movie was still playing and it must have lulled Matt off to sleep, because his eyes were closed when Teddy looked in his direction. "Thanks, Matt. This was a good idea," Teddy said, jolting Matt from his sleep and causing his eyes to fly open.

"You're welcome. Figured you needed something to make you smile. I don't think I've seen you smile since I've met you," Matt said groggily.

"You're right. I needed something simple. Uncomplicated. Everything else has been so complicated....." Teddy said, letting his voice trail off as he began to contemplate the complexity of his relationship with Nate and the ramifications it has had on his life lately.

Matt said nothing, just turned his attention back to the movie which he had already slept through half of.

Instead of the movie, Teddy turned his attention to the man in the single bed across the room and thinks how unfortunate it is that the room was too dark for him to see the sky blue color of Matt's eyes. Try as he might to think of something....anything...else, Teddy found he could not think of anything but Matt's eyes and how they seemed to see straight through to his soul. How they calmed him.  He had spent many hours just thinking of Matt's eyes lately and how they were like a crystal clear lake reflecting the blue sky above. Calm, peaceful. No breeze to disrupt the surface.

He also couldn't help but think of how Nate's eyes were like that same lake during a storm. Turbulent, tormented and dark.

Teddy couldn't keep his own eyes open much longer and it was Matt's eyes he chose to think of now as he drifted off to sleep.

 

                                                                                                          -X-

 

Matt was awaked later that night by the cool air chilling his bare skin as the covers were pulled back, followed seconds later by the mattress creaking under the weight of someone crawling in next to him. His brain vaguely registered the sound of TV static off in the distance and he wondered where the noise could be coming from before he remembered the movie that he and Teddy were watching before they both feel asleep, apparently before it had even finished. It took a few seconds for the haze of sleep to wear off and for Matt to find his voice.

"Teddy, what are you...?"

The question was cut short when Matt's friend and room mate positioned his body as close to his as he possibly could without being on top of him. Teddy surprised Matt by placing his hand on his chest, and Matt was momentarily grateful that Teddy's cool hand wasn't placed directly over his heart, or else Teddy would have known just how hard his mere touch was making his heart pound. Matt pushed all thoughts aside as he became attuned to the fact that Teddy was shaking and he instantly knew that this wasn't a visit seeking pleasure as Matt had briefly thought in his sleep induced haze, but one seeking comfort.

Teddy broke the silence, answering Matt's unfinished question in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Nightmare. Couldn't sleep, too much on my mind."  
   
Matt could feel Teddy's breath on his cheek, and he searched his mind for the right thing to say, when what he really wanted to do was hold Teddy close to him while stroking his hair and telling him that everything will be alright. Despite his better judgment, Matt smoothed an errant strand of Teddy's hair and whispered to him.

"What's bothering you? The nightmare...or Nate?"

Teddy nuzzled his face into the crook of Matt's neck, seeking the comfort of his being. Matt's heart broke as Teddy mumbled his response into his ear.

"Same thing."

Matt fought against his every urge to jump out of the bed and go find Nate to ask him if he knew just what kind of hell Teddy was going through because of him. The only thing that saved Nate from a very angry late night visit from Matt was the fact that Matt also wanted nothing more than to stay here and help his friend the only way he knew how at the moment.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Matt knew he wasn't going to get anymore from Teddy now than he had in the past, but he at least had to try. From the moment that they first meet, Teddy had revealed next to nothing about his relationship with Nate, and Matt didn't expect now to be any different. His confirmation came when Teddy simply mumbled "not now" and borrowed his face deeper into Matt's neck.  
   
"I just want to be there for you, Teddy. Why are you always pushing me away?"

Teddy said nothing, instead he waited until he heard the light snoring and shallow breathing, signaling to him that Matt had fallen asleep. Then he felt it was safe to give his answer.  
   
"Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

 

                                                                                                     -X-

 

Matt slowly opened his eyes, only to quickly close them again as soon as the rays of sun streaming in through the window found him. He tried to roll onto his side to face away from the bright light of the morning sun, only to find his arm pinned underneath the body of his sleeping friend. Matt furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, until the the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. Teddy had crawled into his bed after suffering from a nightmare, and Matt had drifted off to sleep trying to comfort him. Matt seemed to remember one more thing...he vaguely remembered hearing Teddy utter some words as he slipped under the grip of sleep, but Matt couldn't make them out at the time, and he surely couldn't remember what they were now.  

There was something else that confused Matt. He was sure that Teddy has had bad dreams before while they were on the road, yet he had never been compelled to leave his own bed to slip into Matt's...what was different now? Matt's thoughts are broken by the sound of shuffling from the other side of the bed followed by Teddy's voice.

"You mean what you said last night?"

Matt was about to turn Teddy's question around on him, ask him if he meant what he said last night too, but Matt couldn't remember for the life of him what those words were. "Which part?"

Teddy draped his arm over Matt's waist and scooted closer to him on the bed, resuming his position from the previous night. Except this time, Teddy was the one who reached up and ran his fingers through Matt's soft hair, not the other way around. He then dragged his fingers down Matt's face, trailing a line that stopped at his soft lips. The feeling of Teddy's skin on his, touching him, made Matt's heart pound. Teddy had never gotten this close to him, physically or otherwise, and Matt didn't know what the hell to make of it. He had forgotten that he and Teddy were in conversation until Teddy spoke, bringing his mind away from the feeling of Teddy's soft touch.

"About wanting to be there for me...did you mean it?"

The sense of helplessness that permeated Teddy's voice left Matt speechless and heartbroken. What could he have ever done that would have given Teddy the impression that he didn't want to help him?  

Matt shifted his body so that he was laying on his side, face to face with Teddy. He looked into Teddy's soulfull brown eyes and trailed a finger along his jawline, resting his thumb on Teddy's lips, same as he had done to him.

"Every word. That's all I've wanted since the moment I met you. I could tell you were broken, and that you didn't deserve to be."

Teddy pulled away, anger flashing across his face as he narrowed his eyes. "I am not broken."

Matt pulled him closer, enveloping him in an embrace that put their bodies closer than they had ever been.  His hand was resting on Teddy's back, and he began lightly trailing his fingers up and down his spine. "You are...everything from your smile to your soul. Please let me fix you."

Teddy started kissing Matt's chest, and he could feel his heart pounding through his lips. Every inch of Teddy's composure, every fragment of everything he had tried so hard to hide from the world, vanished as he finally gave into the intense pull that Matt had on him. Teddy weakly shook his head, and he knew Matt was right. The feeling of finally letting go and letting Matt in washed over Teddy, and he couldn't help but think of how nice it felt. It felt like a new beginning. With his face buried in Matt's chest, Teddy felt the words from Matt more than he heard them.

"We're going to be late for skate. We need to get ready."

While Matt's words may have said that they needed to break their embrace and crawl out of bed, his actions said different. He pulled Teddy closer,  gently laying kisses into his soft dark hair. Matt let a few more minutes pass, relishing in the moment, before voicing again the need for them both to get moving. "Dibs on first shower."

Teddy smiled and playfully swatted at Matt's hip. "You better not use all the hot water."

 

                                                                                                   -X-

  
Matt closed the bathroom door behind him, set his clothes on the counter top, and pushed back the shower curtain to turn on the shower. As he stepped into the shower, the bathroom now enveloped in steam, he let a smile creep to his lips at the thought of the past hours. He closed his eyes and let the hot water pour over him, relaxing his tense muscles and banishing the chill that had been caused by the hours spent under the overpowering vents of the hotel's air conditioning.

The sound of the door opening filled the room, followed by a cold draft that crept it's way into the shower. The heat that filled the room was completely negated when the shower curtain was pulled back by Teddy's hands and the cold draft followed him into the shower. Matt snapped his eyes open and watched Teddy take his place under the shower head.

"Stubborn Newfie,"  Matt mumbled under his breath and let his eye lids slide closed again as he tried to steal whatever warm spray he can from the shower head, but it wasn't easy with the taller forward standing in front of him.

"What? I need a shower too, and your showers are always so long that I never get any hot water," Teddy said while turning his head to look back at Matt.

Matt cocked his head to the side and let a look of incredulity play across his face. "Um hmm. I'm sure that's why."

Teddy started laughing to show Matt exactly what he thought of his accusations. Teddy turned back around to monopolize the hot spray of the shower, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift. His reverie is broken by the feeling of Matt's hands sliding around his waist, and his eyes fly open as he feels Matt's breath on his cheek and hears the words whispered into his ear.

"Are you going to make me prove to you that hot water had nothing to do with why you came in here?"

Matt then nibbled on Teddy's earlobe before moving to nuzzle the spot behind his ear, planting light kisses while raking his nails up and down Teddy's chest. He closed his eyes and relished in the sensation of Matt's lips on his neck and hands on his bare chest. He feels Matt's kisses trail to his shoulder blade, and his hands trail lower.

"I'm still not convinced," Teddy says, his pulse racing and heart pounding. He reached back to run his fingers up and down the side of Matt's leg, letting his fingers map the peaks and valleys of his muscles. Matt continued to trail kissed across Teddy's back and shoulders, but moves his hand from his chest to his hip. The words that Matt breathlessly whispered into Teddy's ear sent jolts of electricity through his body, and it's all he could do not to collapse on the shower floor.

"I want you. All of you."

Teddy tried to speak, but found that no words would be adequate. He trailed his fingers back up to Matt's hip, pulling him closer until Matt's bare thighs were against his bare skin. "Please. I need you."

Matt started to push in, slowly at first, allowing Teddy time to adjust and send ragged gasps throughout the small bathroom. He moved his other hand to Teddy's other hip before pausing.  

"Don't stop," Teddy whimpered.

Matt took Teddy's words to heart and thrust the rest of the way in, throwing Teddy slightly forward and causing him to brace himself against the shower wall in front of him. Matt ran both his hands up Teddy's arms and he rested them on top of Teddy's hands, interweaving their fingers. He leaned forward until his chest was touching Teddy's back, his chin resting on his shoulder, his face inches from Teddy's. He buried his face in Teddy's neck and slowly increased his pace, sending the moans that were escaping his mouth straight into Teddy's ear.

"Louder...." Teddy commands.

Matt not only increased his pace, but his volume as well and the sounds coming from Matt were almost enough to send Teddy over the edge. He closed his eyes and lets Matt's moans and erratic breathing wash over him. Matt whispered "Soon....." into Teddy's ear and his pleasure caused him to draw out the first letter into a hiss.

"I want to hear you," Matt growled into Teddy's ear as he slowed his tempo to make sure that his end doesn't come before he gets to hear Teddy in the throes of sweet release. He removes one of his hands from Teddy's hip and circles it around to the front of him, his hands seeking the wet heat between Teddy's thighs, and once he does, he worked his hand around the length of it. "Want to hear you", Matt repeated, and Teddy gives him what he wanted in the form of moans and whimpers. Matt hovered his mouth next to Teddy's ear, and huskily whispered to him in between his own ragged breaths. "Louder..."

Teddy let out a moan louder than Matt had ever heard and threw his head back, eyes closed tight as his release comes at Matt's hand. The sounds escaping Teddy and the feeling of his body tensing around him are enough to send Matt over the edge and he leaned forward to muzzle a growl into Teddy's hair as his world explodes.

The water from the shower had now turned ice cold, snapping the both of them out of their endorphin induced daze. Matt slowly pulled back, but not before kissing Teddy on the back the neck and whispering "I told you that I could prove it."

"Maybe I just wanted what I wanted, eh?" Teddy said and straightened up, moving slowly until his heart rate returned to normal. Matt grabbed Teddy by the shoulder and gently turned him to face him.

"You know that's one of your best qualities?" Matt said smiling, and planted a kiss on the tip of Teddy's nose.

 

  
December 8th, 2011

Teddy stepped out of the visitor's locker room at Madison Square Garden, slipping his jacket up over his shoulders and listening to the echo his dress shoes made through the empty concrete corridors. He was looking forward to hopping back on the team bus, maybe napping on the way back to the hotel, and finally crawling into bed and forgetting that the whole day had ever happened. It was just one of those games that Teddy would soon be happy to put out if his mind. They had won the early evening game against the Rangers, but just barely, and it was bittersweet that he didn't have the one person with him on the ice that would have made the win that much better.

Matt had been a healthy scratch that night, and Teddy couldn't keep his eyes from wandering up to the press box at times during the game, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man that had been his strength personified for the past month. He never did manage to catch sight of Matt, but just knowing he was there, looking over him, gave Teddy everything he needed to make it through the game.  

He stifled a yelp as a hand grabbed onto his suit jacket and pulled him down the side hallway as he was passing, breaking his train of thought. Before Teddy can utter any words, he was pushed up against the wall behind him with Matt's lips eagerly descending upon him. Matt broke the kiss and slowly pulled away, his hands still clutched in Teddy's jacket, in just enough time for Eric Brewer to pass them as he walked through the main corridor. He simply nodded to them and kept walking, either too oblivious or too apathetic to care. A smile crept to Matt's face and his eyes lit up, a look that Teddy came to know as the look he got when he was up to something, which seemed to happen quite a bit. Teddy looked around for a second, then quickly returned Matt's earlier kiss before whispering to him.

"I really missed having you out there. It's just not the same."

Matt let his eyes travel over Teddy's body, taking in his disheveled, wet hair and the thick rimmed glasses that were perched on his face. "How is it that I've never seen you in your glasses?"

Teddy's cheeks burned red and he sheepishly looked down at the floor, almost embarrassed at his appearance. He really was in a hurry to get on the bus and leave for the hotel, he hadn't even dried his hair. "My contacts were irritating my eyes...."

Matt was grateful that they were at least partially hidden away down the recess of the hallway. He ran his finger along Teddy's jawline and gently lifted his chin until his intense blue eyes were locked with Teddy's. "I love it. It looks so cute..."

Teddy's gaze fell to the floor again, and his cheeks burned once more as a grin creeped out the corner of his mouth. "It does?"

Matt just held his smile and ran his fingers up Teddy's left arm, trying to bring his attention to a different matter. "I'm taking you somewhere."

Teddy grabbed Matt's wrist and started to pull him in the direction where the team bus would be waiting while gesturing towards the exit. "But the bus...we'll be late."

"Don't worry about it. I have a cab waiting outside for us." That same mischievous look never left Matt's face, and Teddy was really starting to wonder just what he had in store.

By this time, at least half a dozen of their team mates had passed the side hallway on their way to the bus, and Teddy briefly let his mind flick back and forth between giving into Matt's plan or begging him to postpone whatever it was for another night. In the short time they had been together, Matt had surprised Teddy with impromptu outings several times, usually just something as simple as a night at the movies or a picnic in the park. Teddy really did love the time they spent together, but tonight he was simply feeling too tired and he let his indecision play on his face before giving Matt a hesitant answer. "We can't just leave..."

"I already asked Bouch, he said it was fine."

"You asked our coach if you could kidnap me and take me on a secret date?", Teddy laughed. He knew that Matt would be a lot more discrete than that, yet something about the idea of their coach being asked permission for...whatever this was going to turn out to be...caused Teddy a slight pang of apprehension.

"No. I told him some of my old team mates invited us out, and I asked if it was ok. He said it was, so long as we don't drink and we're back by 2am."

Teddy let out a heavy sigh, he knew he had been defeated in the battle of wills. "Where are we going?"

Matt's blue eyes sparkled the way they so often did when he got what he wanted, and Teddy realized that he could spend the rest of his time with Matt just giving him what he wanted, if for no other reason than to see that look in his eyes.

"You'll see."

 

                                                                                                            -X- 

 

  
"You do realize that I just spent over two hours skating, right?"

After a short 5 minute cab ride, during which Teddy squirmed anxiously in his seat like a little kid, he had found himself standing in the cold December air outside of Rockefeller Centre. While the sight of the brightly decorated Christmas tree that was the center piece for the outdoor ice skating rink was breathtaking, Teddy was a little unsure of just exactly what it was that they were doing there.

"You spent over two hours  _playing hockey_...this is different", Matt said, letting the laughter infiltrate his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the look on Teddy's face that said he wasn't buying it. "Ok, it's only  _sorta_  different."

Matt slyly grabbed Teddy's hand, looping his fingers around Teddy's,  and started walking towards the rental skate booth. As Matt gave the friendly man behind the counter their skate sizes and paid, Teddy looked around at the people skating, the bright beautiful Christmas decorations, and found that the Matt's idea just might have some merit to it yet. Matt handed Teddy the pair of skates, and he looked them over with a suspicious eye. He had never worn a pair of normal skates before, and he was surprised the differences they held from hockey skates.  

"They go on your feet, princess. Bench is over there."

Teddy arched an eyebrow at Matt in disbelief. He desperately wanted to say something to Matt about his choice of monikers for him, but he knew that Matt was only trying to get under his skin, and getting under Teddy's skin was the Matt Gilroy brand of foreplay. Secretly, He loved it, although he would never admit it. He let out a heavy sigh and followed Matt to the bench on the periphery of the rink to change into their skates.

 

                                                                                                         -X-

  
Teddy slowly stepped onto the ice and pushed off, allowing himself some time to get used to how different the skates felt from what he was used to. After almost a full lap around the rink, he was started to look around and let the scenery sink in. The cold, crisp air bit at his cheeks, and he thought about how there really was nothing like skating on an outdoor rink. He let his mind go to memories of his childhood, skating out on the lake in Newfoundland, and it brought a smile to his face. The smile widened when Matt reversed his stance and started skating backwards to face Teddy, and he found that despite the fact that they had been together a little over a month, Matt could still make his heart race with a simple look into his eyes. The fact that Teddy could see his breath as it left his mouth in short bursts was the only evidence that he had that it was actually  winter outside, because the warmth that suddenly ran through his body rivaled a summer day.

"I can't believe you've never worn a pair of regular skates, Teddy."

Teddy just shrugged his shoulders and darted his gaze to the Christmas tree, taking it it's enormous grandeur and it's lights that seemed to display every color imaginable. "It really is gorgeous", he mumbled, half to himself and half to Matt.

"Yeah. My family has been coming here every year since I could walk. Believe it or not, this is actually what made me fall in love with hockey and want to play. The smell of the ice...the sound of the blades...."

Matt's voice trailed off, and Teddy could see the spark in his eyes as his mind went back to the vivid and peaceful memories of his childhood. Matt flipped around again to face forward and they skated a few more laps in silence, letting the cold air redden their cheeks and the wind ruffle their hair.  

"So...you're just supposed to skate in circles...slowly?" Teddy said trying to sound serious, but he couldn't help but let a smile escape his lips.

Matt let mock annoyance permeate his voice, but he too couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Teddy. You're supposed to skate round and round...slowly. Slow down, enjoy life. Stop trying to hide from it."

Teddy knew that Matt wasn't exactly joking about the last part, and under other circumstances, he would have the forethought to be offended, but he knew Matt was right. None the less, he felt like changing the subject.

"You know, I'm really no good at skating in these. You better stay right next to me in case I fall."

Matt shoots a look over his shoulder at Teddy's statement, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? You don't actually believe-". Matt cut his statement short once he saw the large smile break onto Teddy's face, the smile that gave away the secret that Teddy had no doubts about his skating ability, but instead he just wanted Matt close to him.

"Yeah, you're right. I better stick close....just in case."

 

  
December 24th, 2011

Matt took another sip of his wine and shot his blue eyes to where Teddy was sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, digging through the presents like a little kid. Teddy had been spending nearly every free moment he had at Matt's apartment, and it went without saying that they would spend the Christmas holiday there as well. The combination of Christamas Eve and the upcoming 3 days off put both Matt and Teddy at ease, and Matt was content to simply melt into the soft leather of the couch and watch Teddy for hours with a smile on his face. The glow of the mostly blue Christmas tree lights cast a calming aura about the room, and Matt was finding it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open. He was jolted from his haze and his eyes flew open at the sound of Teddy getting up of the floor. Any sense of sleep was banished when Teddy took a seat next to Matt on the couch, sinking into the cushion.

"Do we really have to wait until tomorrow?"

Teddy had been bugging Matt to open presents since the second they got back from playing in Colorado the night earlier, and Matt was a firm believer in waiting until Christmas morning. The presents had been under the tree that Teddy had helped Matt set up and decorate since the beginning of December, and the two had been arguing over when to open them for almost as long. Matt said nothing, and at first Teddy thought that he was ignoring the question, until he started fishing around in between the couch cushions and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"I suppose this one should be opened now", Matt said as he watched Teddy's face light up. He handed the present to Teddy and laughed as he eagerly ripped at the paper, making no pretense of trying to save the paper as most adults usually do. As Teddy removed the lid from the small box and pushed aside the tissue paper, Matt's heart was pounding in anticipation of the reception his gift would fetch. Teddy's eyes said everything that words could not as he pulled the glass, hand painted ornament from the box and held it up to examine it, holding it by the black silk cord. The scene that had been painstakingly crafted on the glass was a gorgeous portrait of Rockefeller Centre at Christmas Time, and it immediately brought Teddy back to the night that Matt had surprised him by taking him skating there.  

When Teddy could finally lessen the smile on his face, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Matt's , letting his eyes slide closed and briefly thinking about how Matt's lips never ceased to feel wonderful pressed against his. Teddy pulled away and momentarily got lost in the deep blue of Matt's eyes, the cold glass in his hand being the only reminder as to his present place and time.  

Matt reached out and gently brushed his thumb over the top of Teddy's hand before sliding the ornament out of Teddy's grasp. He stood up while still keeping his intense gaze locked on Teddy and crossed to the Christmas tree, placing the delicate ornament on one of it's outstretched branches. "It's  _our_  tree now."

Matt missed the smile that broke out on Teddy's face because he was bending down to retrieve another present from under the tree. "Here, we could have some fun with this one tonight, too."

Matt threw his body back onto the soft couch and handed the present to Teddy, but he didn't open it right away as he had the previous one. Instead, he looked Matt square in the eyes and smiled. "I love you."

Matt had to close his eyes to stop the tears from falling as the emotions of Teddy's words coursed through his system. After a few seconds passed, he snaked his hands around to the back of Teddy's neck and pulled his closer, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I love you, too."

Matt didn't attempt to stop the tears from falling any longer and one rolls down his cheek before he can wipe it away. He taps at the present that Teddy was holding in his hands, reminding him that its there. "Open it."

Teddy peels back the paper to reveal a DVD copy of "Love, Actually", his favorite movie. Without any words, Teddy removes the DVD from the case and gets up to turn on the TV and start the movie playing. He then sits back down on the couch, and Matt lays down with his head resting on Teddy's lap. As the sounds of the movie starting in the background fill the air, Teddy looks down at Matt and smiles. "I can't think of a better way to spend Christmas."

"Neither can I."

 

                                                                                                           -X-

  
Teddy was awoken by the familiar ding from his phone signaling an incoming text. His eyes flick to the digital clock above the TV, and it read 12:01. He looks down at Matt, who's sound asleep with his head still resting in Teddy's lap. They must have both fallen asleep watching the movie, and Teddy was starting to wonder who would be texting him at this time of night. He went through the internal struggle of wither to reach forward to retrieve the phone off the coffee table and risk waking Matt up, or just to simply let it be. He looked so peaceful laying there and....

Teddy finally inched forward, being careful to not jostle Matt. He strained his fingers forward until the phone was in his reach. He grabbed it and gently lay back, opening the text at the same time without even checking to see who it was from. His heart dropped and his stomach clenched as his eyes finally looked at the sender's number, and he wished that he had checked that first, because he probably would have just deleted if he had known that it was from Nate before he opened it. The words burned on the screen, hanging in front of his eyes.

**Merry Christmas, Teds. I hope it's a good one.**


End file.
